1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a method of forming an image, and a computer-readable recording medium and more specifically, to an image forming apparatus, a method of forming an image, and a computer-readable recording medium having recorded thereon a program that causes a computer to execute a method of forming an image where an image is formed with a colored toner and a transparent toner based on image data of a read document.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus capable of applying a transparent toner (an achromatic toner, a clear toner) based on gloss of a document or a kind of printing paper is known. As for such an image forming apparatus, when the transparent toner is applied, the transparent toner is coated on an entire surface of the paper, the transparent toner is coated on an entire surface of the image after detecting the image, the transparent toner is coated on an area indicated by a user or the like, for example.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2009-151238 discloses a method where the gloss of a document and a kind of printing paper are detected and the condition of the image formation is determined based on the detected gloss of the document and the kind of printing paper for having the appearance of the printed document close to that of the original document.
Japanese Patent No. 3877212 discloses a method where an image formation with a transparent toner is performed on an area where an image formation with color toners is not performed.
However, according to the related art, for applying the transparent toner on a certain area for having the appearance of the printed document close to that of the original document, an operation of indicating the area on which the transparent toner is to be applied is necessary and it is bothersome for a user.
Further, when the transparent toner is applied on the entire surface of the paper or the entire surface of the image, a large amount of the transparent toner is necessary.